


Imperturbable

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta never falters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperturbable

The perfunctory manners of Gaeta never failed him, no matter what state he found the president in. He had stuck close to the man since discovering the election fraud that had given Baltar the win. He revered the man's genius, but could not imagine letting go of the intellect in the manner Baltar seemed to enjoy most.

"One of this days, Felix, I'm going to get you frakked out of your head so you can enjoy one of these," Gaius said after calming and letting the woman move her head from his lap.

"As you will, Mister President." Gaeta kept his eyes averted, and then launched into the day's concerns as the President zipped his pants.


End file.
